all that glitters isnt gold
by eprouvcr
Summary: collection of unrelated hookedqueen drabbles
1. loving memory

"is he, you know, a replacement for robin hood?"

"no." she replied firmly without hesitation. "I love him for every way he isn't robin and every way he's killian jones. this version of him."

"is it not weird? he's the same man as the husband of your best friend."

"they are not the same man. in so many ways they haven't been the same man for a long, long time."

"but is it true love?" Regina was getting tired of snows questions but with a fond eye roll she answered then anyway.

"no it's not true love. nor are we soulmates. he isn't a replacement but something new. I had a true love and I loved him with every bit of who I was. I had a soulmate and I loved him fiercely. Robin and I were soulmates, our story was epic. I know he's waiting for me in the afterlife, but I also know he doesn't want me to spend the rest of this life alone. I love Rogers—Killian. I love him but it's not true love. it shouldn't have to be, it should just be comfortable. and it is. I'm so comfortable with him."

"it sounds like tru—"

"it's not. I don't want it to be. our love is just that, love. it's nothing special to you all because it won't break a curse or wake someone up, but it's so special to us. I love him and I will love him until my last breath. I loved Robin and Daniel just the same, and parts of me still love both of them dearly. but with killian... with killian I love him in no special way, I just do. and he loves me. our love is nothing like yours and charmings, but it's the love I intend to die in."

"oh." is all snow says for a minute. "that's a pretty strong love, for nothing special."

Regina shoots her a half hearted glare. "quit trying to force the true love thing. just because love between two people doesn't break curses, doesn't make it any less true."


	2. incomplete sorrows

**_this was originally going to be a full length fic but i doubt im ever going to get it to that stage_**

He's back. Killian Jones cheated death by some grace of God (literally).

Regina should be happy, she really should've, but she just couldn't find it within herself to be. But it wasn't fair. Killian Jones got to come back but Robin was gone forever. Obliterated. No afterlife, no underworld, no moving on. Yet the stupid pirate was brought back to keep the savior company.

She stood in the graveyard, where she just was mere hours ago, crying over a lost love under a mound of dirt for the second time in her life. Everything always never seemed to work out for Regina and from the looks of it, it may never will.

Regina just wished with everything she was; prayed for a miracle wrapped in gold; and hoped for the impossible. Hope. Hope was Snow White's thing, and apparently it worked for everyone but Regina.

When a twig snapped behind her, her whole spine tensed and her heart fluttered with possibilities.

Only to be crushed by the unmistakable hiss of an accent wrapped "bloody hell." An accent belonging to a voice she didn't want.

"He was a good man."

Regina ignored Killian's statement, too embarrassed by her childish surge of hope. Why was he here?

"I don't know why I came back." He was next to her now, the smell of ocean and rum filling the space between them.

"Shouldn't you be celebrating you're return regardless?" she asked, her voice carrying less snark and snip than usual, sounding empty and tired. "Didn't anyone ever tell you not to look a gift horse in the mouth?"

"There's nothing to celebrate." That caused her head to turn and finally look at him since he bursted into the diner. His face was somber and he was staring intently at the dirt mound. After staring at the side of his face for some time, she questioned his as to why that was so.

"I don't deserve to be here. Even if my sacrifice was made void and null by the dark one: it was further discarded with my resurrection." Killian was now staring back at her, both of their faces unashamedly bearing their sadness. Regina wanted to comment on his lack of contempt against the dark one but instead thought against it and they stood in silence.

Killian pulled out his iconic flask and if this were any other time in any other place she would've rolled her eyes and berated him—

—but instead, she took it when it was offered and took comfort in the fact that she wasn't entirely numb when the rum burned her throat. They stood in silence for hours until Emma came looking for him and he left her alone in front of the pile of dirt that covered her former soulmate.

She couldn't even look him in the eye as he left.

The gods must hate her.

They really had to.


	3. silent words

She stood there like an angel, gracing his presence for no reason other than to damn him to an eternity in hellfire. Her hair masterfully tame yet unruly chocolate locks swayed as she shook her head with a graceful chuckle. Everything she did was so perfect and amazing. Her eyes gleamed with something he desperately needs to know he's not imagining. She stands a little too close to him and his breathe catches in his throat and his tongue burns with words he wants to say. His new heart feels ready to burst, she's so bloody gorgeous.

 _I'm in love you. Oh god I'm in love with you._

The words burn like salt and vinegar, he wants to say them so bad. He wants to scream _I love you_ every day until he meets life's end. He's a bloody pirate for rum's sake and her he is weak in the knees for the good Queen.

He thinks her smile could fuel Storybrooke's electricity it was so bright. He could drown in the ocean that were her soft caramel eyes.

 _I'm in love you. Oh god I'm in love with you._

He wants to tell her so bad _. I love you_. He might burst with the love he feels. With the rapid beating of his heart and the dryness of his mouth.

And to his surprise—

"I think I'm in love with you, Killian."

—she says it first.

And all his unsaid words spill out of him like a tipped barrel.

 _I'm in love with you. Oh god I'm in love with you._


End file.
